About summer, a bench and fireflies
by heartaches
Summary: "She didn't acknowledge his presence immediately, too absorbed in the sparkling silhouettes of the fireflies that lit up the sky around her." Written for 7 Days Of Victorious Prompts.


**So... Welcome to my first story in English! I'd like to thank Mandy (x-clownsdontbounce-x) so much for beta-ing this! Seriously girl, you're the best. And also Sasha (YouCan'tControlMe) for encouraging me to write this. Well, I hope you enjoy and maybe leave me a review...? That'd be awesome. Xx**

* * *

The first time Beck and Jade met, she was eleven and he was twelve, and the only thing they had in common was their love of acting. It was just that that caused their paths to cross. They met on a bench in the fields where the tents were set up—at acting camp, the same acting camp Beck had attended every year since he was eight. That year, Jade had, after a lot of effort and non-stop pleading, convinced her father to let her join for the first time. She met him there, as if fate had decided to intervene.

They were all gathered around a bonfire, singing songs nobody really knew the lyrics to when Beck saw that girl; she sat alone, dressed all in black, looking at the night sky. He hadn't noticed her before and she didn't seem friendly at all, but something inside him wanted to get to know her. She'd piqued his interest, and he was going to try his hardest to pique hers. He knew, even back then, that he was probably unstable; insane, but once Beck Oliver got his mind set on something, it would be a complete waste of time trying to so much as argue with him about it.  
So he approached the bench and sat at the opposite end, ignoring the playful whistles from Andre and the rest of his friends. She didn't acknowledge his presence immediately, too absorbed in the sparkling silhouettes of the fireflies that lit up the sky around her. In one swift movement, he caught one of the mesmerising lights in his hand; grinning in triumph as if he'd just picked a star, all to get this girl's attention. She turned to him instantly when the fireflies scattered in panic, breaking the trance-like state she'd been in. He looked her way again, offering a warm smile as he opened his hand to show her the small, glowing insect. She stared at him, her lips parted in slight awe, "That's so cool! You have to teach me that!"

Throughout the week that followed, they did everything together. He learned some of the things she hated, making an effort to memorise them so he wouldn't piss her off too much. By the end of the week, he knew enough about her write a book; he knew things most people wouldn't bother finding out, like how she loved bunnies. He'd had to keep from making all kinds of girly sounds when, the other day, the girl who was rumoured not to have a heart rescued a tiny, fluffy example that had gotten stuck in the fence by cutting it a path with the scissors she carried in her boot. She was just misunderstood, he thought.  
She got to see how good he was at almost everything he was into: acting, playing guitar, having amazing hair, catching fireflies, even making her smile, and after three weeks, both could say they were "acquaintances in ascendancy", as Jade would label them. Beck knew they were just in denial, because out of all of his friends, she was the one he was closest to.

She sat next to him now, waiting for the bus to arrive. He watched her adoringly, fighting the urge to ruffle her hair. "Promise me we'll meet again next year? right here?" he asked, holding out his hand, pinky finger extended.  
She cracked a smile, puffing out her cheek as if she was contemplating if she wanted to stoop that low. After a moment of silence, their pinkies interlocked, bright blushes tinting their faces under the mid-summer sun, "I promise."

But, like all the good things in life, the four-week camp eventually came to an end. Beck had to go back to Canada and Jade had to go back to Los Angeles. They were crushed they had to break apart, but there was something that kept their hopes up; they would meet again next year, on that same bench, this time on the first day of camp so they would have more time to sing, work on scripts and just spend time together.

They kept in contact over the course of the school-year, mainly because Beck insisted on calling every once in a while to check up on Jade and ask her how she was, but by the time summer rolled around again, they had a lot to tell each other. Before they knew it, it was June and the semester was over. With school out of the picture for the time being, all they had to do was sign up for camp, pack their bags and—  
"You're not going"  
"But dad! You promised I could go if I went through the semester with good grades!" Little Jadelyn pouted, slamming her fist against the kitchen table with such force that her father's glass was sent flying onto the floor, crimson liquid staining the wooden panels.  
"So?" He inquired, completely ignoring his daughter's tantrum.  
"So? I'm practically an A-student, you have to keep your promise!"  
"Jade, I love you, and I'm not going to let a bunch of hippies with guitars ruin your beautiful brain. I'll have to find you something else to do this summer. Preferably, nothing to do with arts."  
"But—"  
"Conversation's over, kid."  
You want to know what happened after, right? Well, Jade's father told her to clean up the mess she made on the floor and signed her to mathletics camp. Every teenager's definition of a perfect summer.

* * *

Like every year, Beck made his way from Canada to Northern California in the beginning of summer to learn more about his passion. After a tearful goodbye from his parents, a smile immediately formed on his face; he was going to see her again. He was always excited, acting was his dream, after all, but there was something about this summer that was different; this summer he would meet Jade again, and he was planning to make a move. He was thirteen already, and his dad had given him plenty of advice on how to get girls. Not that he really had to try. Now, back home, girls practically dropped to his feet. But he'd still listened, made notes even, because he knew that with Jade, he was going to work his ass off.  
His was a bit sceptical about how Jade would react. She wasn't like most girls...

By the time they were set to meet, Beck was showered, his hair dried, wearing a dash of his favourite eau de cologne, and dressed in her favourite of his flannels. He sat there, on that bench, expecting her to jump out from one of the surrounding bushes. He waited for at least two hours, but Jade still didn't show up. By eleven, the teachers started sending the kids to their tents, and Beck was starting to worry. Before going to sleep, he snuck out to the bonfire area, startling Linda, the vocal coach, by tapping her on the shoulder and asking: "Excuse me ma'am, could you please tell me if Jade West has signed up?"  
The woman frowned, pulling a clipboard from the bowling bag that stood beside the log bench and scanning it for a split second before patting his head and winking at him, "Nope! seems like she's just not that into you, son. Now go find your tent."  
And so he did.

Even though it was well past 1 am, Beck couldn't sleep. He wanted to be mad, but instead he was just... sad; disappointed. He probably wasn't going to see her again this year, or ever. And he wouldn't be able to mellow in her company and laugh to her sarcastic, yet smart comments.  
Maybe next summer, he thought. She pinky promised him, after all; she had to have a good reason for not showing up.

Meanwhile, Jade was home, lying on her stomach on her queen-sized bed, listening to loud music. She had thought of every way of escaping, most involving violence of some sort, but she knew she wouldn't make it five miles; her dad took her credit card just in case she tried something. She felt terrible, Beck was probably out there waiting for her, and she wouldn't show up. She turned up the volume on her iPhone, another depressing song blasting through her headphones. she had really been looking forward to meeting him again. They had had a good time last summer, and she had even considered getting a little more friendly with him, but there was no chance of that happening now.  
A handsome guy like him probably couldn't care less, anyway; he'd find a replacement in no time.

Acting camp had ended a few days ago, and Beck still hadn't called. He was still on her mind, and she was hoping she was on his.

* * *

Seventh grade was over and the bright sky announced the arrival of another summer, which meant going to acting camp and maybe, just maybe, meeting the girl with the piercing blue eyes, pale skin and hazelnut hair again. He made it there looking the exact same way he had the previous year; the same incredible, fluffy hair, same cologne, same plaid shirt (same design, anyway; he'd bought a size bigger since he'd bulked up quite a bit over the year): sitting on the exact same bench. And it seemed she was the same as last year as well; she wasn't there.

Another year went by, and with Beck starting high school next September, his parents had made the last minute decision of moving to Los Angeles so their son could pursue his dream of becoming an actor.

Even with the madness of moving, he still found time to go camping. This time, though, he didn't wait for Jade. He was there for himself; his dreams. She'd broken her promise by ditching him two years in a row and she wouldn't call him back, why would this year be any d—  
Either he was hallucinating, or there she was. Even more beautiful than he could remember, still all in black, and still a sight to behold with those same damn fireflies littering the air around her, casting shadows on her pale cheeks. It was such a deja-vu moment that he had to pinch himself to tell if he was dreaming, somewhat startled when her laughter rung through the night, clear and beautiful like Christmas bells, "Idiot."  
"Looks like you only appear when I'm not expecting you..." She was in his arms. And as cliché as it sounded, there was no place she'd rather be.

Linda stood next to her husband Erwin, her head resting on his shoulder. She elbowed him gently and gestured towards a young couple sitting by the bonfire on what had become their bench. A smile from ear to ear, she kissed his cheek, "they remind me of us."

* * *

Beck and Jade were scared, even though neither of them would admit it. They avoided talking about the future, it frightened them to think that they'd be apart again. But they knew it was coming, and when the glory days were over, it was inevitable.  
"So this is it?" Jade asked, and Beck could hear her voice crack slightly. His arm instantly found its way around her waist as he pulled her close to him.  
"Actually," he began, his expression almost guilty, "I have some news...We're going to be closer than you think."  
As soon as she caught on, her eyes widened. "Seriously?" She cheered a little and kissed his lips in a way he hadn't yet experienced with her; sweetly, gently. Lovingly.  
"Also, I got into this school—"  
"Don't tell me you'll study at Northridge High School."  
"Let me finish, woman! So, I got into this school called Hollywood Arts, and I really think you should consider going there too."  
"You've got to be kidding me!"  
"No, I'm serious, it's an a-"  
"I got in Hollywood Arts too! Well, I just don't know how my dad will react..."  
"He'll accept, I'll talk to him, man to man. We'll go to high school together and then we'll be famous together and we'll go to red carpets and take lots of pictures and..."  
"You remind me of this girl I know," She joked, referring to their mutual friend Cat, who they'd met the first year.  
Beck laughed, kissing her head again. He still couldn't believe he could do this every day from now on. Hell, he still couldn't believe she even showed up.  
"So, Hollywood Arts, eh? Seems like the start of a great story."  
"I'd say a brilliant story."  
Her hand flew up to catch a firefly, eyes finding his as a small giggle escaped her lips, "thank you for teaching me."


End file.
